Rape Is Bad and You Should Feel Bad
by Bad Dragor
Summary: Dreamscape is a place of opportunities, as a brony finds out when he opens a portal to Equestria. In lucid dreams, the only boundaries are those that one self-imposes, but why should there be any limits at all? It's not like anything bad can come out of a dream, right? Rated 18 for rape.


"Go on, piss already. I'm gonna be late."

Butch's dog took its sweet time sniffing at the bush. It then looked at its master and whined.

"Stop beating around the bush, and do it already! I don't have forever."

The dog switched its focus to a sizable mass of poop under the bush and sniffed at it.

"Ugh!" Sighing, Butch looked at his watch. The numbers seemed out of focus even though he was wearing glasses. He lifted his arm closer and read the numbers. "Oh, fuck! It's 69 already."

Looking back to the bush, he saw his dog relieving itself. "Finally."

"Wait …" Butch narrowed his eyelids. "That can't be right."

Raising his wrist again, he focused. The numbers on the watch changed and showed '57:21' this time.

Being a regular lucid dreamer, he recognized changing numbers on the watch as a clear sign of a dream. He knew exactly what to do next, in order to confirm his suspicions.

"Time for a reality check."

He looked at the hardened poop in front of his dog. Extending his hand forward, he concentrated.

Fecal matter floated up from the ground under the effects of his telekinesis—an action that could not have been done in reality. "Yup, definitely a dream."

His dog continued peeing, staring blankly passed the floating poop in front of it.

"Now that's concentration," he commended his dog as he let the poop drop back to the ground.

With lucidity established, Butch knew that he had a whole range of dream manipulation abilities at his disposal. Besides telekinesis, he could fly, traverse through solid objects, teleport over small distances, and stop time, just by willing it. He had discovered all these superpowers by experimenting in his previous lucid dreams. They became almost like second nature to him whenever he discovered that his current conscious existence resided in a dream state.

Letting go of the dog's leash, Butch leaped up and hovered in the air.

Looking around from above, he saw the same old dirty streets he saw every day. The mundane surroundings bored him, so he contemplated what to do with his achieved lucidity. Just levitating around the old town would be a waste of this fairly rare dreaming state. He could make use of this opportunity to visit an unreal land and experience something he could never experience in real life.

Flying into space and finding himself some alien buddies could be fun. However, it was also risky. Despite lucidity, Butch couldn't control the living things in his dreams. Instead of hanging out with him, the aliens could just as well try to kill him, which would result in him waking up to reality.

Reaching down, he felt his Derpy Hooves toy in his pants. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it in front of his glasses. "It may get dangerous, but at least, I have you to keep me safe." He caressed it with his thumb and nodded. "You'd never want to see me get hurt if you were real, would you?"

He laughed as he put the toy back in his pocket. He was sure he'd hit it right off with his favorite pony if he could meet her.

That was it. "Screw aliens if I can hang out with ponies."

"Hm ..." Traversing to his dream version of Equestria was neither intuitive nor effortless, despite Butch being in control of his dream. He had never performed such a feat before and flying there was out of the question because no connection existed between his simulated hometown and the made up pony land. Changing the entire dream into a different plane could work, but the mental strain could wake him up, wasting his chance. What he needed was a connection between the worlds.

"Let's see just how much control I have over this dream."

He focused on the air in front of him. A translucent sphere formed and hovered just above the street. He extended both hands toward it.

Outlines of a different world formed in the wobbly sphere. He recognized the colors. They were the same as in the show. The image, however, was still too blurry for him to make out the shapes.

He spread his hands apart and the portal grew bigger.

The sphere stopped shaking. The world on the other side connected to the dream version of his hometown. The glowing portal morphed into a hoop. The grass from Equestria's landscape touched the asphalt. The pathway to another dream was formed.

Butch smiled at his grand achievement as he trampled on the green pasture with his shoe.

Next to the portal, Butch's dog peed on undisturbed, even though it was standing in the puddle of its own urine.

"Piss in peace in your own piss." He waved his dog goodbye and stepped with his other foot onto the grass. The new world shook and warped around him. Colors mixed together as if slowly being stirred. Distorted voices echoed from all directions.

Everything suddenly went dark.

[hr]

He opened his eyes.

Those colors. He was in Equestria alright. Despite having gone to strange places in his lucid dreams many times before, that was the first time he got immersed in a landscape from a TV show.

The details looked great and the surroundings seemed stable. Very stable, in fact, almost like this was real and not just a dream. Only distant objects were a bit blurry.

He wiped his eyes with his hand, then looked around. The portal he had come through was no longer present. It didn't matter, though, since he expected to wake up soon anyway. Lucid dreams had never lasted long. He wanted to make use of the little time he still had, and a portal to his boring town played no role in it.

As he stood up, his bed sheet fell off of him to the grass at his bare feet.

Looking around, he realized he was on the outskirts of Ponyville with railroad tracks extending in both directions behind him.

Smiling at his successful dreamscape experiment, he reached down with his hand to grab his lucky Derpy toy. Fingers slid over his pajamas. There were no pockets for him to reach into. Why would pajamas have pockets anyway?

"Screw the toy if I can find the real deal."

He picked up the sheet from the grass. Wrapping it around his neck as a scarf, he approached the town.

Streets were empty, probably due to the early hours. The sun was barely peeking from the edge of the horizon.

As he walked through a dark alley along the side of the closed Quills & Sofas store, he noticed movement in the air above the rooftops. Recognizing the flying, gray pegasus, he yelled in the air, "Hey, Derpy, over here!"

Leaning against the wall, he gazed into the clear sky, not sure if Derpy heard him. It would be a tragedy to miss on the opportunity to meet, not just a talking pony, but his favorite pony of them all. He thought about flying after her. With the maximum speed that lucid dreams allowed for, he could fly almost as fast as Rainbow Dash. Catching Derpy shouldn't be a problem.

He was just about to launch himself in the air when he heard Derpy's voice from the street. "Did somepony call me?" she asked, walking into the alley between the buildings toward Butch. On her back, she was carrying her saddle bag filled with letters.

"Great, you heard me." He stepped toward her.

"What in Equestria are you?" She tried to spread her wings, but her primaries hit the walls on both sides.

"I was just about to give chase. I'm glad you saved me the trouble."

"Are you a monster?" Derpy took a step back.

"Geez, aren't you judgmental? I've heard worse, though. Being called a monster is nothing compared to the things I've been called for liking you ponies."

"You want to eat me?" Her eyes widened and her ears flopped. She turned around, her tail tucked between her legs.

"Wait! I just want to talk to you." He took a step toward her and pressed his hand on her back.

"Let me go!"

She leaned on her forehooves and kicked, sending her bag through the air above her head with letters flying out of it. Her left hind leg missed, but the right one struck Butch in the stomach.

"Ugh!" His eyes teared up as he fell on his knees. Holding his belly with his left hand, he grabbed her tail with his right one and pushed her flank away so she couldn't position herself for another kick. "Calm the fuck down, Derpy!"

She thrust her body forward. "Ow, you're hurting me! Let go of my tail!"

"Look, I just want to talk to you and get to know you better." With her tail wrapped around his hand, he kept pulling back, keeping her in place.

"You want to hurt me!" She tried to wiggle her tail free, but Butch's grip was relentless.

"No, I just want to ask you some things I've always wondered. For instance, how did you get your cutie mark?" He caressed it with his free hand. It felt the same as the rest of the coat.

"Somepony help! I'm being molested!"

"Say what? No! I was just—"

"Help!"

"Look, I didn't mean to burst your bubble—"

"Somepony, help!"

"Cut it out!"

"—Help!"

"If you don't stop screaming, I'm gonna—"

"Can anypony hear me? Help!"

"You know what, fuck this. It's my dream and you don't get to waste it." He stood up and pressed close to her flank to avoid being hit again by her hind legs. Unwrapping the sheet from his neck with one hand, Butch grabbed Derpy's mane with the hand he had been holding the tail.

"You know what, you're not like the Derpy I know. The real Derpy is nice, not mean, as you are."

"Hel—ngh!" The sheet in her mouth stifled her screams.

He let go of her mane and tied the sheet around her head, shoving it even deeper into her mouth.

"I wasn't molesting you. This would be molesting." As Butch held the tied sheet with one hand, he reached under her tail with the other one.

Derpy froze as Butch pressed his palm against her soft pussy lips.

"Yeah, I thought this would calm you down."

"Nnn!" Derpy's body shook.

"Relax!" He pushed two fingers inside her warm cavity. "You're the one that brought it up." A pressure was rising under his pajamas.

Derpy's eye half closed as it focused on him. Muscles on her face were tightening.

Pulling on the wrapped sheet, Butch forcefully leaned Derpy's head back. "I only wanted to talk to you, but you just had to provoke me, didn't you?"

He retracted his hand from her pussy. Drawing it closer to his face, he observed the sheen of the moisture spanning down to his knuckles.

Opening his mouth, he extended his tongue, licking the edges of his fingers.

He closed his eyes. The intimate liquid tasted somewhat tangy. "I never stop being amazed at how real my dreams can be." His lips retracted and opened into a grin as he put both fingers in his mouth. Pressing his lips together, he sucked on them.

His increasing erection pressed against his underwear. Bending forward, he tried to alleviate the tension, but it was to no avail. There just wasn't enough space in the fabric.

Butch grabbed the edges of his pajamas along with his underwear and pulled them down. As they dropped to his knees, his penis swung and hit Derpy on her rump.

Her flank quivered.

Biting on his lower lip, he pulled his hips back then narrowed his eyes at Derpy. "If you won't even talk to me, I'll just have to connect with you on a different level."

Derpy flapped her left wing while thumping the right one against the wall.

Butch looked down and slid the tail to the side. Snaring it with his thigh, he pinned it against the wall.

He caressed the dock under her tail and slowly trailed down. His fingers slacked and circled around her anus. Moving lower still, he pressed his entire palm against her fleshy lips and touched her clitoris with his middle finger.

Derpy bucked with her leg, but only managed to kick the empty space between Butch's legs.

"Easy now." Butch licked his lips as he fingered on her pleasure button in a circular motion.

"N-nn!"

"Shh. It's okay, Derpy. We're just having some fun." He let his middle finger slide along the slit. Up toward the anus and back down between her legs to the clit. Her soft walls twitched as his finger advanced forward.

His hand stopped at the middle of the outer layers of her pussy. His index finger joined the middle finger in the exploration. In unison, they moved back and forth as they traversed deeper and deeper between her lower lips.

She struggled to pull away, but Butch just tugged harder on the sheet and brought her closer instead.

"Ghh!"

Panting through his teeth, he rubbed his hand over Derpy's plot. He leaned over her back, his length slipping between her hind legs. His muscles tensed as he felt a touch of Derpy's soft abdomen coat on the tip of his penis.

Derpy shoved her hind leg against the ground.

"Let me introduce you to my little friend. Derpy, meet Skeletor." He slid his dick along her pussy just as he had done with his middle finger, his manhood getting slicker the more he rubbed.

She squirmed left and right to get out of the hold, but her struggles were of no use. His grip on her was too strong.

The tip of his penis stopped at the center of her slit. Butch wiggled his hips left and right, nudging his shaft just outside her entrance.

"Nnn!" Derpy hit the brick wall with her forehoof repeatedly. Pieces of plaster broke off of it.

With the pussy being tight and Derpy shaking, he was making a slow descent into her. "Almost ..."

Derpy pushed forward with all her might, annihilating all the progress Butch had made.

He let go of the sheet and grabbed her by her wings with both hands. "Dammit, Derpy, don't make me hurt you!"

She stopped pushing ahead. Her body shook as her head turned back. Both of her eyes connected with Butch's hands on her wings. Her eyelids opened wide as she shook her head.

"Oh, you don't like me touching your wings, do you? They're sensitive, yes?"

"Nhn." Derpy looked at Butch with her puppy eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't break them." He slid his hands among her feathers. They rustled as they rubbed against his fingers. "But you better stop fucking with me and stand still!"

A tear drifted down her cheek as she nodded.

Butch positioned his penis on her pussy again while grabbing at the bases of her wings.

She moved her head forward and bowed arching her shoulders.

Her opening still didn't loosen up, so Butch had to use a few jabs, to get his penis in the previous position.

Derpy bit on the sheet in her mouth.

"Here we go ..." Butch pressed his body forward. The pressure on her pussy increased.

"Ngh." She leaned forward slightly.

"Hey, what did we agree on?" Butch squeezed his palms around her wings. He could feel the slim bone structure under her feathers.

"N-nn!" She shook her head and relaxed her body.

Butch pulled his hands closer, without letting go of her wings.

Derpy bit on the sheet even harder as she leaned back to alleviate the force on her wings. The pressure of Butch's dick on her pussy increased.

"There you go, Derpy. I knew you weren't dumb. That kind of fucking with me, you may do." His dick slid through the narrow opening.

"Nnn!"

"Shh." The tight entry point of her pussy was pressing on the middle of his dick. There was still room for deeper implantation and Butch took advantage of it. Pulling on her wings, he made Derpy lean back even more. Penis slid deeper. Tight cavity wrapping around it.

As he loosened his grip on her wing, she moved forward.

More of his penis came into the open and he could feel the chills as a slight breeze gushed along the skin, evaporating Derpy's liquids off of it.

As he pulled on her wings, he pushed forward, shoving his penis back into the warm embrace of her marehood tunnel.

Derpy sobbed through the gag.

The force Butch was pushing increased as his manhood repeatedly explored deeper and deeper within her marehood.

Her muscles were tensing.

He slammed with full force, jostling in her all the way.

"Nngh!" She lifted her forehoof and pressed it to her belly.

Her tears turned into streams as he shoved against her faster and faster. With only one foreleg on the ground, she couldn't mitigate the force and swayed under his forceful thrusts.

"Dammit, Derpy! You're just making it harder for both of us."

Butch retracted his hips and grabbed her under her belly with his right hand, lifting her lower body up. He pushed on the side of her neck with the other hand, moving her away from the wall.

With small steps of her forehooves, she kept herself balanced as she let Butch place her perpendicular to her previous position, resisting him only a little. By raising her head, she avoided getting hit by the wall opposite of the Quills & Sofas shop.

He pulled his hand from under her belly and dropped her lower body.

Her hind hooves connected with the ground.

Butch pressed both his hands on her neck pushing it to the wall.

She rotated her head so that she didn't rub her face against the bricks. Her eye connected with Butch's gaze.

"Yea, that's right. Watch me as I fuck you, you perverted whorse." He shoved his hips forward plowing into her.

"Nn." Derpy tried leaning forward, but the brick wall stopped any motion in that direction.

He pulled his penis halfway out and shoved it back in all the way.

"Nnn!"

"We finally found something you're good for, Derpy. You should be grateful." Sliding his legs back a bit he used his knees to push even harder.

"Nnghn!" Derpy's eye rotated.

"You feel me inside you, don't you?"

She lifted up her forehoof to her belly again.

Butch pushed harder on her neck with both his hands. Shifting his weight on Derpy, he slid his legs even further back, to secure himself more room for acceleration.

"That was nothing!" He plunged forward, shoving his dick in her pussy with tremendous force.

"Nnnnn!" Streams of tears flooded her cheek as her eye rotated back.

"Fuck, yea!" He retracted his penis half way, then jumped in her again.

"N-nnnn!"

Butch clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. Without retracting his penis, he slacked, then pressed slightly forward, all the while having his penis in the pussy full length.

Butch placed his hands on Derpy's back and leaned on them. He was breathing through a grin plastered on his face.

Deeply inhaling and exhaling, Butch opened his eyes and caressed Derpy's mane. "Look what you made me do! Why couldn't you just talk to me?"

Derpy's mouth was wide opened, her eye focused to the sky, tears still drifting down her cheeks.

Butch focused on her eye. "So, nice weather we're having, eh?" He looked up.

The already dark alley became darker as a silhouette appeared in the sky above it. Wings folded and dark figure plunged down. Dust flew in all directions as Luna slammed to the ground with her hooves.

"Fuck!" He pulled out his penis from Derpy and took a step back.

Luna's horn charged as she raised her head. Her whole face was clenched. The muscles around her snout vacillated. Eyelids narrowed as she looked at Butch.

Derpy turned to Luna and walked with forehooves while jumping repeatedly with her hind legs spread apart.

Butch raised up his hands. "It's not what it looks like!" His pajamas dropped all the way to the ground. Penis was still hard, pointing directly at Luna, cum drifting off of it.

Derpy hid behind the nightmarish mare and peaked at Butch from beyond the darkened, spread out mane.

A bright aura enveloped Butch. As Luna waved her head, he slammed face forward against the wall.

He cringed as he tried to move his hips away from the hurtful surface, but an enormous force, pushing on him, prevented him from moving any part of his body. Managing only to barely slide his head sideways along the wall, he released a yelp of frustration.

Derpy was hoofing off the sheet from her head. It was stained with wet spots of saliva, sweat and tears.

Luna looked over her back. "Are you hurt, my little pony?"

Derpy shoved the sheet on the ground and pointed her foreleg at him. "It tried to rip off my tail, then touched me all over with its tentacle hooves and then … and then ..." She clenched her teeth.

"I understand. Be assured that you are completely safe now. He cannot hurt you anymore. For what he did to you, he will pay dearly. Know that I shall bestow the harshest of punishments onto him. Now go to the hospital and get examined for infections. I will meet you there after I conclude my judgment here."

"Don't let it go. It's evil."

"Rest your weary mind, my faithful subject, you will not see him or any of his kind ever again. Go now!"

Derpy stumbled out of the dark alley. She flapped her wings and flew off, leaving her saddlebag behind on the ground.

Luna turned to Butch. "So, you like to rape innocent ponies, do you?"

"You don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand perfectly!" She floated up his dirty sheet from the ground.

He tried to phase through the wall of the building like he usually could have in his previous lucid dreams.

"You're a perverted harmful creature with no regard for others. Nothing more than a primal instincts ridden ape. I bet your species got the name by raping the letter 'r' from the word 'rape'.

Pushing through the wall wasn't working. The surface didn't even buckle no matter how hard he focused his mind on it.

"What if it was you on the other end? Are you even capable of considering it?" Luna floated the sheet above his head.

"Wait, this isn't really happening, is it? I thought this was my lucid dr-nnn."

She magically wrapped the sheet around his head. Telekinetically pulling apart both ends of it, she gagged him.

"No, you are not in your world anymore. Your current locational bearings, in fact, hold no exempt on what you have done here. Just because we are different than you, does not give you the right to abuse us. We are sentient beings, just as you are."

"N-n!" Butch tried to shake his head, but the shield holding him firmly in place prevented any movement.

"I had hoped this could be a momentous occasion for both of our species." She bowed her head, shaking it. "The greatest potential in history—squandered.

"You do understand how truly unique this situation is, do you not?" She looked toward him with raised eyebrows. "You being in this world. Such a thing coming to pass was nearly impossible. How could you not appreciate it?

"All the effort I invested—wasted." She stretched her foreleg toward him in explaining manner. "Your dream world touches the dreamscape of this world on several points. I used that weak connection to subliminally pass our existence into the minds of a few creatures of your kind. I had hoped, one of you would attempt to open the portal from your side.

"In recent years, I detected more and more feedback from your end. However, most members of your species traverse through dreamscape passively without control. I had almost lost hope that your species is advanced enough for dream magic of this magnitude. Yet, that was the only possible way to establish a direct contact. Only by forming a channel from both sides simultaneously was there a hope of forming a permanent connection between our worlds.

"As I was traversing the dream world tonight, I felt a unique connection forming from your side. I helped stabilize it from my own dream. Working in unison, we connected our worlds." She, stood on her hind legs, and clapped her forehooves together, then dropped on all four.

"You and I formed an actual pathway through which I could traverse into your dream and reality itself." She drew two circles in the dust on the ground with her hoof and connected them with a line. "To this day, this has never been performed.

"Using the newly formed link, I plunged through your personal dreamscape and located your physical body. Using my astral magic, I teleported you into this world, but I was not able to project you to the exact coordinates. That is why it took me some time to find you here.

"I had hoped you'd be able to represent your species, so we could learn and benefit from each other." Her eyebrows narrowed. "You have, indeed, represented your sort. I have confirmed what I should have known for a millennium.

"Ngn, nnn!" He pushed his hands against the wall with all his might.

She persisted with her monolog, ignoring his struggle. "More than a thousand years ago, I let my mind connect with your dreamworld on the astral level. I now have no doubt, that it was the corruption of your world that infected me and transformed me into Nightmare Moon.

"I had hoped that after all this time your world would find a path to harmony, but your disgustful act has opened my eyes. My views were naive and childish. By letting the source of my nightmarish infection persist, I am putting a whole of Equestria in danger. No! The history must not come to pass again! There is no need for another thousand years on the moon for me to learn my lesson. I won't let the corruption spread again. Just as I needed to be purified of my wickedness, so too must your world be dealt with."

"N-nn!"

She stepped closer to him. "This is not about what you did. It's about the atrocities your species is capable of, that scare me. Your actions merely confirmed my worst fears.

"You think it is fun to hurt others." With her forehoof, she rubbed on Butch's fingers, clamping them against the wall. "See the misery in their eyes. Scar them just to leave your mark."

"Nnn!"

"Do not fret, tailless alien, for I do have a cure for your species' ailment. If your world cannot cleanse the corruption on its own, I shall do it myself.

"When I was enacting my corruption as Nightmare Moon, I deserved to be struck down. I was fortunate to be spared and cured. What was done for me can not be performed for an entire planet. Yet, subversion of evil must be prevented, and I do possess the means to purge the depravity from which you come.

"With direct access to your realm, I can take control of your moon. The connection between our solar systems shall remain stable and unbroken until your world is dealt with. Permanently."

"N-nn! N-nn!"

"I will continually push the moon closer to your sun and in turn, your savage planet will follow."

Butch's eyes spread wide.

"It will take years, but I will make sure that your species gets cooked alive by your own sun.

"Days will get warmer as the time passes. Glaciers will melt and the sea will rise. Deserts will expand, devouring fertile landscape."

"As for you,"—She leaned closer—"I will not be hurting you here and now. For the crime you have committed here, I bestow on you a special verdict. I shall ... Well, let me put it this way; you'll get to meet my friend Tantabus." Sliding her hoof off of his bruised fingers, she leaned in, whispering tormentingly in his ear. "I advise you not to go to sleep ever again."

She took a step back and used her magic to untie the sheet from his head.

As it crumpled on the ground, the aura around him dissipated. The force pushing him against the wall ceased, and he fell on his back with a thump.

"If there is anything else you want to say to me, criminal, this is your last opportunity to do so."

Lying in the dust, he pulled up his pajamas. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do it."

"Yes, I know that some creatures just cannot control themselves. I understand your position perfectly. I will teleport you back to your world now."

"Wait!"

"You have a question?"

"Why are you levitating a brick?"

"I need to lull you to sleep if I am to transfer your body through the dreamscape back to your world. This may sting a bit."

The world went dark for Butch, as the brick hit him in the head.

[hr]

Butch opened his eyes.

He sat up on the floor in the middle of his room. He leaned on one hand to catch the balance, then put his other hand over the throbbing bump on his head.

His television was playing in the background. It was a weather report, predicting some warm days ahead.


End file.
